


Thursday's Crush Is A Friday Night Rush

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Inter-House Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Marauders and Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday's Crush Is A Friday Night Rush

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Friends or lovers from two different Houses – can it really work?_ for the Fic Bingo at hh_sugarquill

The two Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor have traditionally been the greatest adversaries of all. Slytherins despise Gryffindors for their gallantry and loyalty – Gryffindors don’t trust Slytherins for their cunning nature and ambitions. Despite their differences, sometimes two members from the two Houses find a mutual ground – at least for a while.

That was the case with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They were both quiet and studious, but where Severus was sarcastic and bitingly witty, Remus was straight-forward and unassuming. Faith brought them together as assigned Potions partners, a fact that made them both cringe when they learned about the fact. Sirius and James in particular were furious of such a partnership, but there was nothing they could do – Professor Slughorn was adamant that all the fifth years should widen their views before the OWLs. And so the unlikely partnership began.

At first it felt like a catastrophe. The centuries-old rivalries between the two Houses were running so deep that every Potions lesson with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were like a warzone. Slughorn was slowly losing his patience, and his mind, wondering why on Earth he had thought of assigning the mixed-house Potions partners in the first place. Dumbledore reassured him it was only going to be a matter of time before things would calm down.

A truce of sorts was made between the two Houses after a very heated speech from Lily Evans. There were bigger things in life than the House competition after all.

Slowly but surely a friendship of sorts was starting to form between Severus and Remus. They found out they had more in common they had first thought, and over time their forced partnership turned into a friendship of sorts. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy about the turn of events. Sirius in particular was jealous beyond reason, not wanting to lose his friend to the “greasy git”. But Remus was adamant in his reasoning – making new friends did not mean he would forget the old ones. All James and Peter could do was to watch the rift between Remus and Sirius getting wider and wider every day.

Once, Severus told Remus they shouldn’t spend so much time together, for he didn’t want Remus to lose his friends over him. Remus disagreed. It was **his** choice who he was spending time with, not Severus’s, Sirius’s or anyone else’s for that matter. If Sirius was going to act like a petty child every time Remus spent time with someone else than him, then Remus wasn’t sure if Sirius was truly his friend to begin with. After those words both teens were stunned; Severus because he never would have thought that Remus would disagree with Black over _anything_ , Remus because he had just realized what he had said.

Neither of them knew how drastically things were going to change during the next few weeks.

Surprisingly, James had been less hostile against Severus since the whole lab partner thing. Maybe he was respecting Remus’s wishes for cutting Severus some slack; or maybe Lily had given him a talk on how she didn’t like Marauders’s pranks on Severus. Either way, a surprising sight greeted everyone in the library one Friday afternoon: James Potter and Severus Snape were sitting in the same table, discussing quietly and not for once trying to hex each other. Remus Lupin was seen in sitting with them, occasionally voicing his own opinion. As the weeks went by, they were joined by Lily Evans, and soon everyone got accustomed to the three Gryffindors and a Slytherin sharing a table like it was the most natural thing in the world. And to them, it was. There were still moments when things got heated between Severus and James, but they were getting fewer and fewer as the OWLs were approaching them.

Albus, of course, was thrilled with the turn of the events. It looked like it was possible for the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin to work together peacefully after all. And as for Sirius and Peter – well, it took some time for Sirius to swallow his pride and reluctantly join the others. Peter followed Sirius where-ever he went, as long as he didn’t have to be alone. Initially, they may have started from different Houses, but lines had been blurred a long time ago. Together they were stronger than ever.


End file.
